Xmen: Death
by spedmonkey10
Summary: an xtremeuncanny crossover. Takes place when Vargas killed Psylocke only Psylocke didnt die someone else did.betsy uses her telepathy and shadow king is freed now its up to the xmen to stop him R&R rating'll go up in later chapters
1. Death of an Xman

Psylocke was standing in front of the beaten bodies of Rogue and Beast her psychic knife held out in front of her as Vargas charged at her. Psylocke fought as hard as she could but she couldn't stop Vargas. As Vargas was about to kill Psylocke, a flash of red white and blue flew in front of her. Psylocke couldn't believe it Rogue had used the last of her strength to save her '_Stupid girl' _Psylocke thought when she saw Rogue's body impaled on Vargas' blade instead of her own. "I Couldn' let you 'ave all the fun, Suga" Rogue said with her dying breath. Psylocke then took advantage of Vargas surprise that Rogue had saved her and plunged her psychic knife into his skull knocking him unconscious. "You bastard!" Psylocke said as tears filled her eyes. She picked up Vargas' sword and plunged it into his chest.

Psylocke fell to her knees and started crying "Stupid girl!" she sobbed, "Why'd you have to save me?" Storm arrived shortly after with Icarus, Cannonball, Husk, and Angel.. "R-Rogue…" Husk stuttered as she turned away from the sight and buried her face in her older brothers chest sobbing. Psylocke got up her blue eyes were puffy as she walked over to Angel "You're a healer! Bring her back!" Psylocke cried. Angel looked stunned "I-I can't" he stuttered "She's already dead I can't bring people back from the dead………….my powers useless" Psylocke started crying again and beat her hands against her boyfriends chest sobbing. Angel wrapped his arms and wings around her "Everything is going to be okay Betsy." He lied everything was not going to be ok Rogue was dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Gambit, Wolverine, Sage, and Bishop came next. "Chere…" Gambit whispered as he saw the dead body of the woman he loved. "'Olverine you got dat healin' factor maybe Chere' can absorb it." He said turning to wolverine. "No good Cajun, her powers won't work if she's…" He hated to say it "dead." Sage finished shoulder "Cannonball take Sage and The Beast, Angel take Psylocke, Husk you know what to do." Storm said as she grabbed Gambit it took flight towards the jet. Angel spread his enormous white wings and took flight Psylocke cradled in his arms, Cannonball ignited for him.

"Icarus, take Rogue's body to the jet we'll bury her at the mansion." Storm said patting Gambit on the while he was holding Sage and The Beast and flew faster than all the others to the jet, Husk 'husked' into a form that could fly and took off with Wolverine towards the jet. Icarus spread his red wings and held Rogue's dead body in his arms and flew. '_She's dead…just like Julia' _he thought as he landed in the jet.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

So what do you guys think? I read somewhere that Angel's healing factor could only be used on the same blood type as him I don't know if this was true though. PLEASE REVIEW! I really like this story!


	2. Arriving at the Mansion

Disclaimer yeah yeah I know I missed it in the last chapter blah blah blah I don't own x-men or any of the characters cause if I did I'd be the one making the movies and (spoiler alert don't look children turn away highlight to read spoiler) I would've put angel in the first movie not wait until the third and made storm fly in first not the third and not cast ben foster as angel ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah in case you haven't figured it out yet I made angel and psylocke still a couple, I suck at accents leave me alone, thunderbird not here cause I don't like him, I'm just forgetting about the diaries and going onto something else, and I'm giving them there own version of the X-Jet since Cyclops' team is using it I've only taken a few characters away from him and its called the X-Treme Jet yes I know corny STOP YELLING AT ME :runs away sobbing:

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

On the ship Icarus helped Bishop put Rogue in a body bag as Storm and Angel readied the X-Treme-Jet for launch. Gambit gazed out the window with a blank look on his face mumbling.

"I shoulda gotten da'ere fasta I coulda 'elped her" he mumbled putting his head against the window.

"There was nothing any of us could've done Remy, Vargas was too strong for any of us." Psylocke said walking over to the sulking Cajun.

"No, You coulda stopped him before 'e stabbed 'er you didn't fight your 'ardest ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" Gambit yelled at her.

"COOL IT GAMBIT!" Storm yelled from the cockpit "It is NOT Psylocke's fault, Rogue made a choice she choose not to let Betsy die and you should respect that we all miss her but that's no reason for you to take out your frustration on Betsy!" Storm roared becoming angered.

Warren started calming Storm down because the clouds outside were starting to look menacing. Icarus told Betsy to come sit with him and Husk as the Jet took off for the short ride back to the mansion. (read in a book that the X-Jet was really REALLY fast so I decided to use it ON WITH THE STORY!) They landed an hour later on the Basketball court, which opened up when the professor saw the jet. Storm landed it easily next to the X-Jet and got out Bishop and Icarus carrying the body bag. Professor Xavier, Jean Grey and Emma Frost were already down there. Professor X has a sad look on his face, Jean was crying, and Emma looked like she was near tears but she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"What happened?" Professor X asked wheeling over to the X-men (I cant remember if he's still in his wheelchair)

"Vargas he beat Rogue and The Beast badly, I tried to stop him but he was too strong, Rogue flew in front of the sword before it hit me" Betsy said as she started crying again.

"Where is Vargas now?" he asked

"I k-killed him." She said through tears.

Professor X put a hand of Betsy's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It is ok there was nothing any of us could've done, none of us blame you for Rogue's death"

Gambit made a noise at this, which angered Emma.

"You got something to say Cajun?" Emma said glaring at him.

"No." He mumbled leaving the subbasement.

"Come, We'll bury her in the grounds." The Professor said leading everyone out of the subbasement and up to the estate grounds.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

so how'd you like R&R please sorry for the wait. Im working on multiple fics and trying to give them each attention. I liked Gambits out burst I had fun writing that.


End file.
